Sick Day
by FanFreak01
Summary: When Genevieve gets sick, two of her friends try and help her get better. I'm still terrible at summaries but you should read this fic. Rock'n Royals story.


Genevieve squeezed her eyes tightly shut and took a deep breath before letting her head roll to the side. She lay on a lovely decorated couch, pilled underneath heaps of blankets, her face unusually pale for her dark skin. Her hair was let loose from her normal updo and she was dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt. She lay on her back; a widescreen TV playing some Russian football game that Genevieve was paying no attention to.

From down the hall came the soft sounds of footsteps along with a few muffled voices. Genevieve lazily opened one eye to see her best friend and her crush make their way into the room.

"Oh, Genevieve!" Aubray shouted, resulting in her friend wincing. "Sorry," She lowered her tone, before making her way towards the brunette who lay sick on the sofa. "How are you feeling?" She asked frowning.

"Positively awful." Genevieve said in a week British accent, closing her eyes again.

"You must be feeling bad if you're watching Russian football." Edmund observed grabbing the remote and switching the TV off.

Genevieve smiled slightly before her face was crossed with pain, her head pounding. Aubray instantly was at the dark-skinned girl's side.

"You're burning up Genevieve!" The ginger said laying a hand on her best friend's forehead. The brown-eyed girl said nothing, but nodded slightly.

"We brought you some things to help you feel better." Edmund spoke up grabbing a bag from beside him and making his way over to the aforementioned girl. Reaching into the brown sack he pulled out a canister of a warm liquid. "Chicken noodle soup."

"Edmund's idea." Aubray interrupted.

"Stardust," The blonde said, pulling a DVD case out of the bag.

"My idea," Aubray piped up again, "I know it's your favorite."

Genevieve weakly smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness as her crush took another thing out of the bag he was still holding.

"A few more movies, some orange juice, and a get well soon card, signed by everyone in Rock'n Royals." Edmund finished unloading the bag and handed her the card.

When Genevieve opened it, Rock'n Royal's first song, "What if I Shine" played from the card. Written all over were wishes for her to get better. "Thank you." She smiled, reading each note.

"Sorry the others couldn't come." Edmund said, sitting down on an ottoman, "They didn't want to crowd you, plus Erika is busy writing a new song with Courtney." He smiled fondly at the thought of his crush, and Genevieve could help but feel a pang of jealously, though it could be confused with indigestion.

"I have to use the loo." The sick girl said suddenly, slowly sitting up and putting her feet on the ground. She used her hands to push herself carefully up and teetered a bit once she was standing. Both Aubray and Edmund bolted to her side to try and help her, but she waved them off and started walking towards the bathroom. However when she was halfway there, Genevieve stumbled only to be caught by Edmund.

"Whoa there." He said smiling down at her, "We don't need you passing out on us."

Genevieve blushed as she stood back up, only to have Edmund offer his arm to her, which she gladly took and the two disappeared around the corner.

"Aww, cute!" Aubray cooed, clasping her hands together. "No wait, I think Edmund and Erika are cute, but Genevieve and Edmund are just as cute! AH! Why is this so confusing!?"

After Aubray's little freak-out had passed, Edmund and Genevieve came back into the room, the brunette still holding onto her crush's arm. The blonde led her over to the couch, which she flopped down on.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" The prince asked, his face twisted with worry.

"I think so," Genevieve replied, "Thank you by the way."

"It was our pleasure!" Aubray said giving a slight curtsy.

"Agreed," Edmund said.

The British female smiled, "You two are positively wonderful friends, I don't think I can thank you enou-" She was cut off by music playing.

"Whoops, my bad." Aubray said taking her phone out of her purse, "I forgot to put it on vibrate." She quickly answered it, "Hello? Oh, hi mom. What? Really? No way! Okay, bye." The ginger then hung up. "That was my mom, she said that my centaur figurines have finally arrived! Do you think I could?"

Genevieve rolled her half closed eyes, "Go ahead Aubray."

"Yay!" The other princess yelled as rushed over to her friend. "Thank you, and get better soon!" She gave the sick brown-eyed princess a quick hug and then ran out of the room, causing Edmund to chuckle.

"That girl does love her centaurs," he said walking over and picking up her feet, sitting down, and placing them on his legs.

"Aren't you worried that you'll get sick?" She asked, her heart beating in her ears.

"No, I got my adenoids removed when I was 10. I rarely get sick. Besides it would be a small price to pay for spending time with a friend."

"A friend," Genevieve muttered coldly, shifting her position so that she was sitting up. Once she was upright, her head started pounding and she let it fall to her right.

Edmund's eyes widened, when he realized one of his best friends was now resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry," She muttered, though she did not move for her head hurt too much.

"It's alright," The prince replied, putting his arm around the brunette to try and support her. "How about we watch one of those movies?" He gestured with his free hand to the stack that sat on the coffee table. Genevieve simply nodded and kept her eyes shut.

Edmund grabbed his scepter and levitated a DVD out of its case, moving it into the DVD player that lay next to the television. "Let's watch Stardust. I've never seen it before and Aubray said it's one of your favorites."

Genevieve smiled at this thoughtfulness and nodded once more as Edmund turned on the TV and hit play, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach that started when the princess laid her head against him.


End file.
